


Going to the Chapel

by danceswithhamsters01



Series: Reddit Prompts [84]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Marriage, Short & Sweet, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22517368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithhamsters01/pseuds/danceswithhamsters01
Summary: Inspired by a prompt from r/dragonage.Prompt 5: A time your OC couldn't stop smiling.The day has finally come: Zevran and Sevarra Amell tie the knot.
Relationships: Female Amell/Zevran Arainai, Zevran Arainai/Female Warden
Series: Reddit Prompts [84]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1153856
Kudos: 8





	Going to the Chapel

She awoke, still wearing a smile from her dreams. She beamed as she padded out of the bed and toward the open window, resting her arms on the sill. Fresh cool morning air filled her lungs as she discovered that the sun was more than halfway above the waves of the sea. She caressed the earring in her lobe. Today was the day. Today, the promise made when they were uncertain if they’d even live to see another week, nevermind multiple years, would be fulfilled.

The door clicked open, a handmaid carrying a tea service quietly stepping inside. “Ah, good. You are awake, m’lady. The arlessa says to be quick with breakfast, as there is much to do before the ceremony today.”

Sevarra smiled and poured herself a cup of tea. It would be bad form to be late for her own wedding, she supposed.

**

It took every bit of his considerable willpower to remain still. Not for the first time, he silently cursed the lack of scabbards at his hips. It was only because he’d taken a moment to sneak a pair of daggers into his very expensive and buttery soft leather boots that he even had any weapons on his person at all. If his attendant had caught him in the act, the poor slip of a man would’ve sputtered and quite possibly had a fit.

Zevran felt his skin itch from the gaze of so many people on his person. He was more used to hiding in shadow, or in plain sight if needed. To be the object of attention to so many wasn’t a pleasant sensation, but it could not be helped: he was standing at the altar near the Revered Mother while wearing an ivory and gold suit that easily would’ve stood out in any royal court. Considering that he was at his own wedding, that was perfectly fine.

 _What is taking so long?_ He sighed internally. He’d been there a while with a groomsman at his side for Maker only knew how many minutes. Again, he had to fight the urge to bounce from foot to foot or to personally find out what was going on.

His breath caught as the great double doors to the Chantry opened, letting sunlight pour in. The First Enchanter from the Circle of Magi stood there in regal deep green robes crisscrossed with brilliant metallic embroidery and his normally fluffy silver beard oiled and woven into several braids capped off with fancy brass ornaments. He had the hand of a petite woman, who wore a crown of flowers in her dark hair and was clad in an ivory gown bedecked with stars and moons made of golden thread, in one of his arms. The smile on her lips grew and her eyes shined brightly as her silver gaze landed on Zevran. The pair slowly approached the altar while one of the Sisters sang a hymn.

The groomsman leaned in and whispered into his ear. “Don’t forget to breathe.”


End file.
